This is where everything begin's
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* Amu; The princess of her Kingdom is kept and beaten and raped by another royal family that is until a certain blue haired man comes to save her. -Summary sucks to me...- Rated T just to be safe!- AMUTO
1. Prologue

**This is where everything begin's**

**A/N: **Hello this my 10TH(!) Fanfiction! I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I just had to write this I am still working on my other fanfiction's to thought! Enjoy! This is just a prologue but it is different from how the story is going to be it is very hard to explain... But this story is going to be different from all of my other stories I can explain that... This is going to get really... Interesting.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Normal POV**

In a room secluded from other people was Amu Hinamori.

Amu was the 1st princess of the Hinamori family, who were the rulers of their kingdom Contello (**A/N: **IDK about the name, I just made that randomly so yeah...).

She was a puppet without the strings.

Her family sent her to the Hotori's, who were another royal family of a distant kingdom.

Amu was going to be in arranged marriage with the prince of their kingdom. (**A/N: **It hurts to write this...)

Tadase Hotori.

That is his name, the man that Amu could only respond to without being 'punished'.

She couldn't do anything just sit in that room they put her in.

Her parents loved her so much before she left to the Hotori's kingdom...

She was like a puppet without the strings.

She had to live with the sadistic 'puppet masters' in this stupid kingdom.

Truthfully the Hotori's Kingdom was a beautiful place on the outside, but on the inside...

It was a terrifying place.

Unknown to Amu and everyone else in both the Hinamori's and the Hotori's kingdom their was two people coming to save her.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay well I like how this turned out but at the same time I don't... Well the next chapter is going to like include the things I said in here and some other things... Please wait eagerly for the next chapter! :)

--Usuilove21


	2. Chapter 1: Someone

**This is where everything begin's**

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating! Please read and review!! This is one of my darker fanfictions... that is why it is rated T...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Some one...**

**Normal POV**

In a dark cellar in the kingdom of Montello; the sister kingdom to Contello, was a young lady.

She was around sixteen or seventeen years old. She had waist length pink hair, and golden eyes but they looked clouded over. (**A/N: **Like Ikuto in the anime when he was being controlled.)

This young lady was Amu Hinamori, the princess of the kingdom, Contello.

**Amu's POV**

'How did all of this happen?' I thought to myself.

I have been locked in this little 'room', all by myself since I was about thirteen. I was now sixteen or seventeen years old now... I wasn't to sure, I have been isolated from other people for a long time it seems like. I could of have only been one or two months if I counted correctly. I know about the weather and things because there is a little window at the top of this chamber.

I only got to see three people in this dark cellar. And that was the royal family of the kingdom of Montello; The Hotori's. The king - Yui Hotori, The queen - Mizue Hotori, and their son the prince - Tadase Hotori.

The queen would always beat me, almost half to death, she always did after she had a fight with the king or had gotten mad for no reason. I still had bruises and gashes from her last beating, my mother said as a princess I should attack anyone, never, but I still had tried to defend myself when she first started to beat me, but then she got a whip and whipped me, I gave up, because by then, her husband started doping things to me too and I just couldn't take it anymore.

The king he would rape me. Always after his wife had beaten me, he would come into the celler and block the door way so other people wouldn't get in. I hate him. So, so much. I can't even get myself to talk anymore. I only have my thoughts, I can do nothing. Just like a helpless newborn, trying to cling to it's mother.

Sometimes I hope that maybe the queen would beat me to death. Sometimes I would think about finding a blunt object and beating myself to death, as long as I don't have to be in this hell hole anymore. I can't take this life, living like a doll for the people who were apparently 'very close friends' with my parents.

The only nice of the three was the prince, Tadase. I didn't talk to him, but he said that if I needed it, I could always talk to him. He has always been like that. Ever since we were little kids. He has watched out for me. Truthfully, he was one of my best friends, with the other prince's and princess of the other kingdom's and my maids. Oh, how I missed them so much. Tadase noticed that I was getting beaten, not raped. He tried to do something about it... but he couldn't. He even got hurt once trying to help me from his mother. He didn't know that his father was raping me, he thought the reason that I wasn't talking to him was probably that I was traumatized by the beating; which I was, or that I was mad at him; but that didn't stop him from coming down everyday to talk to me and sneak me some food.

I have known these people for as long as I can remember... To imagine... that they would be this horrible.

They were so... nice when I was younger, before my parents made me get engaged to Tadase. These people also hardly even fed me, just bread scraps. The king and queen called me fat, even though I was pretty skinny, I was known as the 'beautiful, cool & spicy' princess. I have always been known well for my looks. My friends have even told me that I was to skinny and I had to get some meat on my bones. Tadase was the only making sure that I did eat, he would always sneak half of his breakfast, lunch and dinner.

I missed everyone so much. But I couldn't get to go see them. I would probably rot in this cell. I don't even know when I have gotten so dark... I wish every night. I wish... that someone will come to save me. I really can't take it!

I Lied on the cot that my captures gave me and I silently prayed to god while laying down.

Please! God! You can here me! I know you can! Please!! I am begging you! Send someone to save me! Please answer me plea's! I won;t ask for anything else! Please, just... help me. Father, son, holy, spirt, Amen.

By the time I was done praying, I felt tears falling down my face. I wiped my eyes and then I closed them and fell into a slumber.

**Normal POV**

In the hallways royal castel of the kingdom of Contello, walked a very handsome midnight blue-haired man with the same colored eyes, he looked about twenty-two years old and a blond-haired girl with purple eyes who was around nineteen or twenty years old. The two of them were both wearing black outfits. The blue-haired boy had a long sleeved black shirt on, long black pants and black shoes. The blond-haired girl was wearing the exact same thing except the shirt was smaller than the man's and she was wearing a skirt a heals.

They made their way to a big door at the end of the hall ways and the male knocked.

"You may come in." A raspy voice said, on the other side of the door.

The two entered the room.

Inside the room were two people. The king and queen of Contello, Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I wanted to finish this chapter before I went to sleep tonight! So yeah Review please!!

--Usuilove21


	3. Chapter 2: Kindness

**This is where everything begins.**

**A/N: **UGH! It's been forever! I am a horrible person! I really need to update this faster! I really like the plot of this! UGH! Please forgive me for not updating... Read and review please!

**Listening to:** Crying like a child by Utada Hikaru.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kindness. **

"Your highnesses." The blond haired girl said bowing with her companion in sync.

"Shall I assume that you two are Utau Hoshina and Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" The brown-haired king said, standing up before them.

"Yes." Ikuto said, standing up straight is sync with Utau.

"Did you have a nice ride here from Seiyo?" Queen Midori said, gesturing them to sit down.

Seiyo village. The large village that lies between Contello and Montello; a beautiful and content village at that. The village where both Utau and Ikuto come from, and lived in all of their lives.

"Yes, it was a very nice ride. But sir, madam, forgive me if this is rude, but why exactly did you invite us here?" Utau asked, taking the gesture of kindness from the queen with Ikuto following suit.

Tsumugu and Midori looked at each other before he sighed and said, "Other than wanting to know how your parents are doing... We need you two for a job. We have heard of your... Work."

"And, what kind of job might this be?" Said Ikuto, his hands interlaced near his mouth.

"...Our daughter. She's been missing for about five years now. We can't find her. No matter how hard we look. We need your help. We hear about all of your sucessful missions, and you ARE Aruto and Souko's children. I'm very sorry if this is too much for you to handle..." King Tsumugu said sadly, his eyes giving an expression like they were rid of all hope.

The room was silent as Utau and Ikuto diliberated.

"If you two need more time to think-"

"We'll do it." Ikuto said, cutting off the Queen.

Utau, King Tsumugu, and Queen Midori were all shocked by Ikuto's sudden out burst.

"I would like to get started as soon as possible. Can you give us a file by tommrow?" Ikuto continued, leaning in forwards.

"Ah! Yes, if you two would, please, use one of our free rooms. A maid will escourt you if you would like." King Tsumugu said, standing up, a new look in his eyes. Queen Midori was still in shock, while Utau was looking oddly at her brother.

"Thank you very much, your highness." Ikuto said blankly.

As a maid was called, they left the room, Utau looking back as she heard a muffled sob come from the room they just left from.

The red-headed maid left them to thenselves as they reached two rooms that were next to each other.

"Ikuto, why did you suddenly chose for us?" Utau growled, following Ikuto into his seperate room that had dark maroon walls, a large king-sized bed, a window that showed the outside gardens, where a blue-haired woman was, talking to a honey-haired child, and green-haired woman.

Ikuto didn't answer as he made his way too the bed, and tested it out by bouncing on it lightly when he sat down. It was nice a comfortable, just like the one back home...

"Ikuto, answer me." Utau demanded, her hands on her hips, as she closed the door behind her.

"Utau, your my little sister, I don't have to answer you." Ikuto said, lazily.

"Still Ikuto, I'm your partner. I always tell you." Utau said, a hurt expression on her pretty face.

Ikuto sighed, getting sick of Utau asking him all of these questions when he wanted to sleep.

"Fine Utau. I'm... Interested. Why exactly would a princess go missing from under the eyes of her parents; the Queen and King of the Kingdom, aren't you interested?" He asked, yawning.

"...Now that you mention it... You have a point. Well, you already said yes, so we have to do it. But the question is 'how'..." Utau said, bringing her thumb to her mouth.

"That's the fun part."

** The Dungon of Montello.**

Amu looked down as Tadase wrapped a long bandage up her arm.

Tadase was a handsome, blond 17 year old that had red eyes. He was almost as tall as Amu, but he was a few feet taller than her. He was wearing a long white shirt that had a few blood stains on it, but it was nothing that he couldn't get out with the help of the maids... He was wearing matching white pants that were sown with golden thread.

"I'm sorry about mother, Amu-chan. I really am. I'm still trying to contact your mother and father... I think Sanjo-kun managed to send a message to them, if everything goes right, you'll finally be free Amu." Tadase said, binding the cloth with a small clip.

Amu gave him a nod, and placed a hand over his hand that was holding him up.

Tadase gave her a sad, thoughtful smile and placed his other hand on top of hers.

"Amu-chan, I have to go now, I'll bring you some more food tommrow morning. I'll see you in the morning." He said hesitating before leaving quietly.

Amu let out a silent sigh escape from her rough, cracked lips. Tadase... Was just to kind too her.

He could of just thrown her away, or used her like his parents did... But he didn't...

Amu loved him. Yes, but sure wasn't sure if it was like a sibling or love, love.

He was to kind and pure for her... An innocent figure in her eyes...

He showed her kindness when she most needed it. She wasn't even worthy of his level of kindness... But damn it... What could she do? Surely nothing currently. Her left arm was useless now.

She couldn't even feel it anymore. Mizue Hotori did something to it that made her able not able to feel it anymore. She also had problems with her legs, but she could still feel them faintly. She couldn't even talk.

Why couldn't she just do something to return the kindness that Tadase gave her?

* * *

Listening to: Apple & Cinnamon.

A/N: Okay, after not updating in forever, here I am WITH A PIMP CHAPTER!

Im sorry if you don't like it much; cause of the Tadamu?, but I LOVE it! I think it was just a really good chapter, and I really want to keep writing!

I am on a Haitus, but I will try to keep writing chapters, and December will have more chapters out!

Yes, Haitus. I need to do homework XP! I don't wanna get kicked out of school...

So, until next time; which won't be long(I promise! I **NEED** to finish this! My soul will eat at me if I don't!)

**XOXO,**

Usuilove21. (11-6-10.) 


	4. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note: Important.**

I am very sorry, but "**This is where everything begin's**" is going on a hiatus for a while. I know I just updated, but life gets in the way, ya know?

I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 9th) and I can't risk that again.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
